Galactic Weekly - Extract from Article on Jabba the Hutt
by MasterJabba
Summary: This article was assisted by Princess Leia Organa in order to raise awareness and educate people on the terrible existence many people suffer because of slavery.


Introduction

This article was assisted by Princess Leia Organa in order to raise awareness and educate people on the terrible existence many people suffer because of slavery.

 **Huttese Slave Girls**

The Hutt's have had a long time fascination with the possession of slave girls. For most Hutts a slave girl was a pet humanoid who would feed, clean and dance for his or her pleasure. Jabba's slaves often fulfilled more explicit services. In addition to feeding, cleaning, and dancing for him, his humanoid slave girls would have to pleasure his sexual desires, fulfilling roles as sex slaves as well. They were trophies too flaunt their power and wealth, even the cheapest of entertainment slaves cost a thousand credits, with the most beautiful and talented ones such as Oola going for over twenty thousand credits. Jabba would never have sold Leia when she was his slave, because she was so beautiful and he found that having her in his harem was far too pleasurable, far too amusing, and she was far too valuable a testament to his power to get rid of. However, it is speculated that because of her great beauty and her royal pedigree and reputation as a great leader of the Rebel Alliance that she would have fetched possibly ten million credits if not more on the Galactic Slave Market.

In order to highlight the slaves value they would often wear skimpy costumes to highlight how sexually appealing they were. The more beautiful the slave girl, the more powerful you were.

Jabba the Hutt was different from his fellow Hutts. His desire for humanoid slave girls was far more perverted, they were not only trophies but toys to satisfy his sexual desires with.

Those who had the misfortune of being his favourite not only had to endure the humiliation of such tiny costume but also found themselves chained at the neck to his throne. An experience that even the hardiest of souls like Princess Leia found overwhelming.

 _Jabba kept me and my predecessors on a leash. The chain was locked to his throne so his throne effectively became our cell. Jabba was a big guy and surprisingly strong, so once that collar was locked around my throat I suddenly became very easy to control, my other option was being choked._ Leia Organa

A Miserable Lifestyle

A normal day for the enslaved Leia Organa.

The new lifestyle was a shock even to those that had spent a lifetime in servitude.

 _It was a culture shock for me, the whole scenario seemed alien. Suddenly I've gone from this free woman, who was modestly dressed, to a slave girl. I'm half naked and sat on display for the whole world. My vile master is just behind me keeping me on a short leash, it was weird, degrading and humiliating._ Princess Leia points to the picture left of this paragraph.

 _As his Pleasure Slave and his personal favorite trophy, it was my job to satisfy Jabba's every whim, which often involved me performing some sort of sexual act with him. As his pleasure slave, it was my job to use whatever part of my body that Jabba desired, whether it was my mouth, my breasts, my stomach, my hands, my ass or my vagina, to satisfy Jabba's debased sexual desires. As his Trophy slave, it was my job to distract his guests and clients during business hours and for any action I performed, including just my laying submissively in front of him, to glorify the power of my Hutt master. Lastly, as Jabba's favorite, I was chained to Jabba 24/7 so that Jabba could enjoy the "pleasure of my company" whenever he so desired._

 _You can see me and Jabba there. I just sit on my little spot on his throne looking pretty. In the end I'm there to make Jabba look good or feel good._

A slave had a mundane lifestyle in Jabba's palace. Those like Oola and Leia who were locked firmly to the galactic crime lords side had very little to do.

Oola, the twi-lek dancer before Leia.

Leia rolls her eyes when shown the photo of the girl before her, Oola. _Oola was this beautiful twi-lek dancer, daughter of a clan chief._ We asked if Leia was jealous of her for some reason. _Jealous? No. She was such a good dancer it meant Jabba had this wish I was going to be as good and had me take lessons. I would of been performing a few days after Luke arrived._

We ask her if she enjoyed the lessons as they got her away from the throne. _Enjoy is a strong word. The chain was locked to his throne, so under his throne there was a small room for training and washing for his favourites. So i was always attached to his side. I was glad to be away from him and to be doing exercise. Being literal here, nearly all my time was spent lying around doing nothing watching the world go by. Then once or twice a day Jabba would have me fulfill my role as a sex slave. So yeah, I did like the lessons, they gave me something to do._

Jabba the Hutt with Princess Leia Organa enjoying the pod races.

One of the few benefits of being part of the Hutts entourage was the front row seats for all of Tatooines big events like the pod races.

Leia looks at the image of her on the right. _I dont want to give the impression that I was enjoying my time with Jabba. This was at the pod races and someone had won their freedom at the end of the race, so I was really happy, plus Jabbas pod had come last. I can assure you that attending the odd pod race and having amazing seats was not worth being his plaything._

One part of the role that was certainly not enjoyed by Jabba's favourites was the sex slavery side. Some, like Oola, died rather than endure the shame of satisfying the giant slugs desires.

Princess Leia is surprisingly open about the sexual side of her enslavement.

Jabba enjoying Leia's company.

 _Oola had been Jabba's slave for some time before I got there, and I'm guessing that the sexual degradation got to be too much for her, which prompted her rebellion. I however accepted my role as a sex slave because I knew that I had to keep Jabba satisfied while I waited for Luke if our plan was to succeed._

 _As far as the sexual side of my slavery, I'll start with Jabba. I'll admit I don't know much about Hutt anatomy, so I don't know if he actually had genitals or not. However, his tail tip was like a penis. Sensitive and it ejaculated what I could only guess was a harmless gooey semen when he orgasmed. I don't know what it was that made him so attracted to beautiful humanoid females, as our anatomies were very different. I don't think that there is any way that he could have impregnated us, but Jabba had so many resources at his disposal I can't answer that for sure. However it was obvious that the was sexually aroused by our bodies and that he had a way of satisfying that lust by penetrating us with his tail. He had a fetish for dominating others, and he got aroused by dominating his scantily clad favourites._

Jabba relishing Leia's flesh against his own

Leia's face goes red, embarrassed about what she's about to say. _He enjoyed making his girls orgasm first, he took pleasure in seeing us enjoy ourselves against our will. His tail was the perfect tool for that, it was this thick vibrating machine. It was very daunting whenever Jabba expected me to have sex with him, as his tail though the size of a normal penis at the tip, quickly widened to a thickness thicker than my own thigh. Every time I had to mount his tail was unnerving, because just thought of being filled with an appendage as wide and long as my own leg, if not wider, was very grotesque and alien to me. He often tried extra hard to make sure I enjoyed myself when we had sex, because as his favorite and a former Princess of Alderaan, he wanted to degrade me more so than any of his other slaves. Because of this, I'd often orgasm four or five times before he was ready to dump his load. After that his tail would usually move to our mouths, where it was our job to suck him off until he orgasmed and we would be forced to swallow his juices. That was our dinner. His semen had a thick, gooey consistency and tasted bitter, and a bit milky, with sour and oily flavors as well. It often would be so thick that it would be difficult to get down and would sometimes linger in the back of my mouth for several hours afterwards if I did not have any drink around to wash it down. As time went on, however, I got accustomed to the taste of his ejaculate and it didn't disgust me as much, in fact, I even began to notice that I could guess at what he had eaten that day based on if his cum tasted differently that night or not. There would be a punishment for failing to swallow his whole load, and these punishments could vary greatly. Sometimes, just to demonstrate his complete power over us even more, he would not feed us anything over a period of three to four days, expecting us to only survive on the sustenance that his semen provided when he shot it down our gullets. Other times, he would penetrate us anally or suck our tits until we produced milk for him. That was another one of his fetishes, the ability of his mammalian slaves to produce milk, since Hutts could not. Another one of Jabba's twisted fetishes was watching how our incompatible anatomies would interact during sex. For example, because his tail was so thick, it would often visibly deform my stomach from the outside, as my vaginal walls and indeed even my outer tissues were stretched to accomodate his formidable girth. Because he enjoyed watching both the psychological struggle written on the faces of his slaves as we pleasured him as well as the physical struggle made obvious as our bodies expanded to fit his tail inside us, he would exploit this often. One such way that Jabba would play into this fetish of his would involve him lifting his tail so that its tip and about 3 feet or so of his tail was pointed vertically towards the ceiling. He would then order me to mount him and try to fit as much of his tail into myself as I could. At which point, I would climb onto his tail, straddle him. position his tail tip directly under my pussy, and slowly begin the long, stretching descent down his ribbed girth. There were often punishments if Jabba deemed that we didn't make it far down enough, so often this ended in me bottoming out on Jabba's tail with about a 12 to 15 inches of it inside of me before Jabba would let me dismount._

We ask her if she resisted much or just accepted her fate. A sensitive question that she willingly answers.

 _This is the thing, people don't realise that when you see these girls not fighting, it doesn't mean they're up for it. At first I struggled, but in the end when this giant strong monster has little me on a leash, he just choked me into submission and had his fun anyway. In the end I just accepted it, getting choked is not fun. It wasn't as bad for me, my costumes bottom half was two skirts, they had nothing underneath so it left Jabba with easy access, it meant I didn't have to strip naked like others did when he wanted his fun. He could just slide his tail right under my skirts and into my pussy whenever he wanted to satisfy his lust or whenever he just wanted me to feel him inside of me. Oftentimes, when he was conducting business and I was lying in front of him to distract his clients, he would take me right there on the throne. My moaning and the bucking of my hips on his tail as he ravished me only served to distract his clients more to save him even more money._

Princess Leia's enslavement.

Here Princess Leia will give her own stories of her time in the palace.

Capture!

Jabba and Leia meet for the first time.

Princess Leia had released Han Solo from his carbonite prison in Jabba the Hutt's throne room.

 _I didn't know about Jabba and his perversions. I knew there was a chance of being caught and I expected me and Han would be joining Chewbacca in the dungeons._

 _After Han was taken away Jabba had his guards drag me up to him. I warned him but he seemed to find it amusing and gave me a big slimy kiss._

Princess Leia was dragged from the throne room to the harem where she was given her new costume.

 _Before Jabba had me sent to the harem, he made it quite clear that I would be made a slave._

C3-P0 claimed the Hutt said, "For now my pretty, I will enjoy the pleasure of your lovely company, but first we'll have to find you an outfit that leaves a little less to the imagination."

Princess Leia waiting to be delivered to her new master.

 _Jabba's harem was a horrible place. Inside it housed five or six girls, had a room full of exotic outfits and a large shower room. When the girls weren't dancing, serving drinks or sleeping with important guests they would rest in the harem. I was almost glad that I didn't have to stay in it._

 _I was asked to remove my clothing and jump in the shower. I refused at first but caved in when the head slave threatened to have the guards come in and help. While I was showering, several other slave girl attendants came in to assist in washing me so that I appeared perfect when I was presented to Jabba. At first I resisted, but then I allowed them to wash my hair and the rest of my body. It may seem sexual to oustiders, but as a former Princess of Alderaan I was used to having my female servants bathe me. These slaves, however were more thorough in cleaning me than my slaves back on Alderaan. They had no qualms about rubbing their hands on my breasts, butt, all around my thighs and other, more sensitive areas. One of the slaves took a special lotion and squirted a blob of it into her hand. I was oblivious to what this could be until the girl cupped my vagina with the hand she had poured lotion onto. I jumped back, feeling the cream mix in with the curly pubic hair that covered my womanhood. "What are you doing?" I asked. The head slave, whose name was Melina, explained that this serum would get rid of my pubic hair because Jabba preferred his slaves to be clean down there. "He likes seeing our bodies hair-free," she explained. "Makes us look cleaner and shinier, and makes us taste better, if you know what I mean," she ended suggestively. I allowed the girl to continue rubbing in the salve until she rinsed it off, and sure enough, I was as bare as I had been since my pre-pubscence. "You see," Melina had said, "Many of Jabba's slaves are Twi'leks, which are completely hair free. Jabba prefers that even his human slaves are hair free as it makes them more similar to Twi'leks, a species much more closely associated with slavery, and it makes us appear more reptilian to him, as he has no hair either."_

 _After all of my body hair had been removed by means of the serum, I was washed down and adorned in some sort of oils, the slave girls taking special care to rub it into every inch of my skin, leaving me somewhat shiny looking and causing my skin to catch the light with every turn I made. The oils had a funny smell to them, and when I asked what they were, Melina explained that they were a Huttese aphrodisiac that Jabba liked. As I tried to process this, Melina approached me with yet another foreign-looking substance, this time it was blue, and told me to stand still. She walked over to my side and poured several drops of the liquid down my ears as I felt a funny, cold tingling sensation. I asked her what this formula was, and she explained me that this would allow me to understand Huttese. "Well at least I won't have to wait for Threepio to translate everything," I thought to myself._

 _I was then made to try two or three outfits that had been chosen for me._

 _I hated them all, but it was a skimpy outfit or I would be sent out naked. In the end the head slave Melissa picked the golden two piece that you can see in the images._

We ask her if the outfits colour, gold, had any meaning behind it.

 _Not really, I think it just happened to be that the colour and design suited my body, skin tone and hair the best. The first rule of being the favourite is that you have to look as attractive as possible and that costume was apparently the best at doing that for me._

We then ask her if she understood any of the symbolism of her costume.

 _While I was not able to ascertain that much about the symbolism behind my costume as Jabba had meant to portray, what I was not able to figure out had been explained by Melina in order to further humiliate me and make me feel like Jabba's pet I presume. I'll start off with what I was able to figure out about my costume. The skirt plates I wore particularly stood out to me because of their unique design. Having taken a wide variety of classes as a princess in training at Alderaan, I noticed how the skirt plate rather conspicuously resembled the reproductive system of human females, from the vagina to the cervix, to the uterus, the Fallopian tubes and even the ovaries. It was clear that Jabba wanted to symbolize my fertility, femininity and exposed condition by literally showing not only my skin but by mirroring the interior of my most private areas. Following that logic, I also surmised that the red lashaa silks that flowed down from my crotch between my thighs and my red lipstick were supposed to be indicative of the menstrual cycle and again my fertility and femininity._

 _Going back to the gold color of the costume, Melina told me that the gold was supposed to be "Fit for a Princess," so I assumed that this was also to highlight my royal pedigree to show just how impressive it was that I was now Jabba's slave. I also learned that the gold and the overall skimpiness and impracticality of my gold bikini was supposed to show that I was a trophy slave, which was a slave of high birth who was not expected to perform menial tasks and was expected mainly to distract clients with her beauty and status, to serve as a symbol of my master's power, and of course to satisfy his every sexual desire. My bikini certainly was impractical, as the lack of any undergarments meant that I was not only in danger of having my private areas exposed, but that Jabba could choose to penetrate me at any point he wanted._

 _My collar of course was self-explanatory. It was used to control me and to symbolize that I was his slave. It was meant to show that I was not only his slave, but his pet, his beautify human pet who relied on him for nourishment, shelter and pleasure. With some of the smaller articles of my costume I was surprised to find out that they too had a hidden meaning. My hip fasteners apparently were meant to appear like spread pussy lips, again showing my vulnerability and exposed condition. My snake arm bracelet reflected Jabba's tail, which I was supposed to treasure above all things because of the pleasure it gave me, and it also was supposed to show that I was bound to him as his slave. My gold wrist bracelet had a hole in it that was again indicative of the availability of my holes to be used by my master in any way he so pleased. My hair bindings also symbolized my bound state, and my plait of hair was supposed to reflect the ribbed texture of my master's tail and show that I was so absorbed with the pleasure he gave me. Overall, each and every piece of my costume was supposed to degrade, expose and humiliate me, and I must say I credit Jabba a great deal for being so creative with its design._

Meanwhile in the throne room Jabba had returned to his throne and had gone to sleep, tired after his late night interception of the escaping smuggler and princess.

 _I was kept in the harem for a few hours while Jabba was asleep. He wanted to be presented with me once he was rested and the palace was awake to see me being handed over to him._

Mara Jade, disguised as Arica, talks to the captured Leia.

 _My future sister, Mara, was undercover for the Emperor in the palace. They expected Luke would be there and she was meant to kill him. I didn't recognise her, but she was nice. I suspect at the time she was trying to get information out of me, but I had very little to offer, all I knew was that Luke was going to show up in over a weeks time._

 _Mara offered to tell me about my new job but I didn't want to know. She did warn me about the fate of Oola and that I should be thankful that I wasn't just a normal slave like them._

 _In the slave world, it is seen as an honour to be the favourite. While I didn't feel honoured, I can see why they prefer it, I wouldn't be getting passed around to all the guests._

Leia was soon desired by Jabba, and was soon reunited with her captor.

 _Lando, who was in disguise, had taken me back to the throne room. He wanted to sneak me out but it would compromise the mission and it was far more likely to fail than succeed._

A freshly caught Princess Leia looking less than happy with her new living arrangements.

Leia was taken into the throne room, where after a quick inspection had a collar locked around her throat and sealed to the throne.

 _I was cheered into the throne room, the men were loving it. They got a kick out of seeing me being humiliated. Jabba of course just sat there smiling, smug and pleased with his newest addition to his palace. I could see a large pile of pillows in front of his belly, with a space big enough for me. His servant Bib was grinning from ear to ear holding a collar._

 _I would like to claim that I put up a big fight as they tried to lock that collar around my neck, but I was terrified. Never in my life had I experienced anything like this. I could handle torture and interogation, but this was pure humiliation and I froze because of it. With the chain locked to the throne Jabba dragged me onto his throne, and like before we were inches apart. With his spare hand his hands decided to wander over my body whilst he tormented me with his mouth, firstly telling me how lovely I look and how he is looking forward to breaking my will. After that his tongue gave me another kiss. Defeated I lay in front of his belly as he commanded and began my new life as his pet human._

Day One of Leia's Enslavement

My first day as Jabba's pet human began as I was presented to him following my new slave makeover. I was brought before him and made to stand in the middle of the throne room for all to see me in my new, degrading slave bikini. After Jabba felt I had been sufficiently shown off in this manner, Bib Fortuna clicked a metal collar around my throat, and my transformation into Jabba's pet human was complete, leash and all. Jabba pulled the chain attached to it, causing me to stumble forward all the way until I crashed into his dais. From there, he pulled me up the dais and pressed me against his slimy, bloated body, leering at me and lolling his tongue out of his mouth to lick my chin. He breathed to me in Huttese, a language that I could now understand thanks to the serum, "I will enjoy making you my new pet, Princess Leia." Jabba then flicked his tongue against the underside of my chin, leaving a blob of saliva there that started to drip down my neck and into my bra where it stuck my breasts to the metal on the inside of my bra, much to my chagrin. Jabba then ordered me to lie down in front of him, so I did, lounging sideways on top of the pillows provided for me an resting my hand on my leg.

"I have some business, to attend to, kahnkee, so you will wait here in front of me and distract my guests as they come in." I only glared up at him as his first client was let in. The man came in, and tried to sell Jabba some spices that he had been smuggling. Jabba negotiated, and ended up buying the spices, yet I could tell that he was not happy with the deal he ended up getting. "You know, my pretty, it would be helpful if you would help distract these clients, so that I might save more money," Jabba said. I just looked up at him disdainfully as I told him, "In your dreams, you slimeballl." My cheek merited me a long choking on my chain. Jabba angrily pulled as I gasped for air. The extremely unpleasant experience ended finally, and I was released. I took deep breaths of air as I refilled my lungs with oxygen, and looked up at Jabba with pain in my eyes. "Remember pet, I own you and you are to do whatever it is I ask, or else risk punishment." I gave him an understanding look and faced forward as the next guest came in. The second guest again left Jabba angry, as he tugged on my leash throughout the proceedings. Again he reminded me that it was my job to distract these men, which I ignored. A third guest came and left and I could sense that Jabba was fed up. His next client was led in, a negotiator from a drug cartel who was trying to negotiate a price to use Jabba's interstellar travel lanes. I could sense something was about to happen, as Jabba waited an unusually long amount of time before he spoke. When he did, he said, "My spice lanes are of great value to me. These travel lanes you speak of are of great value, as are many of the things that I keep in my possession," he finished coyly. Before I knew it, Jabba had undone the fastenings on my bra, freeing my breasts which bounced this way and that once they were no longer being secured by the metal brassiere, catching the light as the jiggled. I gasped in shock and embarrassment as I tried to cover up my exposed tits with my hands, earning me a short choking by my leash. I was eventually granted mercy, and I understood as I resumed my position I had been in before, brooding over my exposed condition.

Day 12 of Leia's Enslavement

By Day 12, I must say that I had been almost defeated by Jabba. I still resisted mentally, preventing me from becoming a fully willing member of Jabba's harem. Physically however, I was almost completely obedient to my master. That morning, I woke up, shivering and covered in goosebumps, trying to figure out why I was so cold. I stretched slightly, rolling my shoulders back and rolling my neck. As I slowly began to wake up, blinking the sleep out of my eyes, I looked out around Jabba's throneroom. Everyone was asleep or too drunk to respond around their seats in the throneroom. As I looked around the throneroom, I suddenly convulsed in a violent shiver. Looking down, I only just then realized why I had been so cold. As I looked down over myself, I noticed my shuddering breasts were fully exposed, covered in goosebumps with my nipples stone hard and standing fully erect. As I continued looking down, I noticed that the bottom of my costume was missing as well. As I looked past my flat, fluttering stomach at my bare crotch, I noticed that it too was covered in goosebumps and my usually visible vulva had somewhat receded into my body for warmth. I also noticed the strange, slight yellow green residue left on various parts of my body, namely over most of my left breast and part of my right breast. It was also covering much of my stomach and my crotch had several layers of a dried filmy residue of similar colors crusted in in large armounts in the crevices around my female area, upper thighs, and ass cheeks. It was also smeared across much of my face, as I could feel it starting in a dried clump behind my ear and smearing down along my jaw bone and collecting on my cheek and neck. I also felt it on my lips and strangely, my forehead and crusted into my hair. This residue was, of course, from Jabba's slimy exterior and some of it was from the cum he had spurted at various points throughout the night onto various parts of my body.

As I finished looking myself over, I began looking for where my slave costume had been discarded so that I could at least cover myself partially and obtain some warmth. I looked around my immediate surroundings on Jabba's dais and could not see any glint from the gold of my costume. Wherever it was, it clearly wasn't here. I began looking around the room, hugging my arms around my body for warmth, but could not see it. Just then, I heard a cackle from above me and looked up. Just as my face upturned, however, I was hit in the face by a blast of some strange, warm thick liquid that hit me squarely between the eyes and splattered over my eyes, momentarily causing me pain and blinding me temporarily. As I opened my mouth to protest, another blast of liquid hit my just under my upper lip and landed on my tongue and in the back of my mouth, obscuring the cry from the back of my throat and turning into a strange gurgling noise. I forcibly swallowed the slimy, bitter, and salty liquid in my mouth, feeling it crusting on my front teeth but ignoring it as I raised my hands to wipe the liquid from my eyes, but found that they were held together by the wrists from behind my back. _Oh crap, that's right._ I remembered. Jabba had handcuffed me towards the end of last night as part of our lovemaking session. I rolled my head around, trying to wipe the stuff from my eyes, and managed to smear some of it from my eyes, but still having some vision obscured by the slight film that was left. I looked back up as another blast of the liquid hit me just next to my left nostril and dribbled down into my mouth. I gasped reproachively, ignoring the salty taste as I realized what was causing this. Salacious Crumb was sitting about 8 feet above me on some of the tubing in the ceiling, jerking off onto me as I lay below him, helplessly handcuffed and chained to Jabba's throne. In his free hand, he held the bra to my costume and the bottom part of my costume I could see was also resting up on the piping next to him. I snarled at him, baring my teeth a bit but received only further humiliation as his spunk hit me once again on my eye and then the bridge of my nose and finally, as I opened my mouth to reproach him, right in my mouth, again silencing me. Now humiliated and defeated and completely naked with Salacious' jizz on my face, sperming shut one of my eyes and the bitter taste of it in my mouth, I gave up and leaned back on the dais to rest, once again, on my master for warmth. I adjusted my position, actually turning to rest my front side on Jabba with my breasts pressing up against his girth and providing more cushion for my torso as I laid against him. I pulled my arms up and pulled them under my head as I rested back down to fall back asleep. I woke up about two hours later, to feel Jabba's fingers petting me. His stubby fingers started on the back of my head, tracing down from my hair to my neck and then continuing down my back all the way down the small of my back before his finger reached the top of by butt cheeks and his hand would start from the top of my head again. As I stirred, I looked up at him, and he looked down into my eyes as he continued to stroke me like I was his little lap pet.

Jabba then took my chin in his hand and had me look at him as he told me, "Stand, Slave Leia." I stood before him, still completely nude. He then gave me a long, sloppy, drool-covered lick from just under my right breast to my temple. His tongue began bu twisting around and cupping my boob before pulling it upward as his tongue traced up from my chest to my collarbone, then my neck, and then up my chin and across my face, sticking to my cheek and leaving a long, thick greenish shiny slime mark all the way from my breast to just next to my eye. I just stood there defeated and allowed him to lick me. As he finished his lick, my stomach rumbled quite noticeably, as it had been about 24 hours since I had last ate. "Are you hungry, my pet?" he asked somewhat mockingly, stroking my cheek with one hand as he bounced my breast in the other before reaching his arm down to grab my butt and pull me closer into him. "Yes, Master. Your humble pet is hungry, but she still wishes to serve her master's wishes." I answered him this way because by now I had learned the etiquette I was expected to give to Jabba as his sex slave. "Well slave, I believe we can remedy this, but first, you need to get washed up. Go with Arica to the harem to get washed and dressed and then come back to me and I will feed you." "Yes, Master," I replied and kissed him on his disgusting bloated chins before hopping down from the dais and being led by Mara, who now held my chain, to the harem showers. Once at the showers, I stood beneath a showerhead and stood still, moving my arms out beside me when asked and opening my legs when asked as I was washed by a young Human slave with medium brown hair and smallish round breasts that occasionally brushed against me as I was washed. My costume was washed by another slave at this time as well. I stood still obediently facing the shower head with my legs opened, letting the warm water cascade down over me as this young slave now scrubbed the residue of Jabba's slime off of my inner thighs. I watched her scrub my more intimate regions in a circular motion, spreading the soap into every crevice to clean off what Jabba had left there.

"How long have you been Jabba's slave?" I asked.

"Almost 5 years. I've been here since I was 14. I've always just been a harem attendant, usually bathing slaves and cleaning costumes and performing other menial tasks around the palace. I'm 19, now." the slave said as she rinsed off my intimate areas with her hand and began scrubbing my smooth stomach.

"What's it like to be here that long?"

"Well, in truth, it hasn't been terrible. I don't have it bad as Jabba's personal slaves, since my job is only cleaning and such. However, I won't have it easy for long, because the last time that Jabba came down here to inspect all of his slaves, I caught his interest, and he's going to have me prepared to be his personal slave girl in the coming weeks."

"That's terrible!" I said, now seething about how Jabba could enslave anyone and force them to bend to his will.

"Alright, that's enough chit-chat!" Arica said from the back. "It's time to get you back up to your master, Princess," Arica grabbed my chain after I had been dried off and led me back to the harem to be dressed and my makeup done again before heading back upstairs to Jabba. The brown-haired slave that washed me dried herself off somewhat and walked out into the harem behind me, watching my hair cling down to the small of my back, just above my ass as I left the showers. As I entered the preparation area, some of the other slaves cleared out as another younger tan-skinned and dark-haired slave came out to do my hair and makeup. The slave from the showers was now plucking some stray pubic hairs from my vaginal mound before taking Jabba's aphrodisiac perfume, Vasilian nectar, and applying it to my breasts and intimate regions, tracing it doen the line in the center of my stomach after she finished applying it to my breasts. Then she put my costume on, holding the skirt plates to my lower regions as she fastened the hip fasheners and then pressing the small metal bra to my breasts as she laced up the string in the back. The other slave was finishing my braid after she had done my makeup. They both finished at the same time and stepped back for Mara to lead me upstairs again to Jabba.

Mara took hold of my chain again and jerked it for me to stand up from my seated position and then led me back up to Jabba. I followed Mara as she led me by my chain to Jabba's throne room again. As I entered the throne room, I became aware of grunting and groaning noises, and was slowly met with the sight of a young, nubile, blonde haired slave with tanned skin as she straddled Jabba's vertically positioned tail, lifting herself up and down its length as her smooth, toned stomach stretched awkwardly to accommodate Jabba's tail inside of her. The slave had long, shapely legs and a tight little waist and her pert, sizeable breasts were bouncing, the nipples swinging in circular motions, as she impaled herself upon Jabba's appendage. Her breasts were also attached to some sort of suction device that had tubes connecting to a collection chamber. It was then that I realized this was a milking machine that was milking her breasts as well.

Jabba then addressed me. "Ah, Princess, I see you have returned from your freshening up. I presume you are now ready for your breakfast. Don't worry, Saphira here-" he gave an indifferent wave of his hand in the direction of the slave riding his appendage, "has been busy preparing your breakfast for you. However, I deem that she has about done enough." With that he reached his arms down and picked the slave Saphira up from beneath her arms up off of his tail and deposited her onto the ground in front of his dais where she landed, legs splayed as she sat, her chest heaving as she caught her breath. Mara then walked up behind Jabba's throne and connected the end of my leash to the steel ring on the wall behind the dais and handed a length of my chain to Jabba. "Well, Princess, you may come get your breakfast now." Jabba chuckled.

I rolled my eyes and began walking towards the throne but Jabba held up his hand to stop me. "Nuh-uh, Princess, not so fast. You are going to crawl to your master and then you will beg him for your food and then you may eat," he laughed.

I gave him a disgusted look and stood there for a bit, glaring at him, but then a jerk of my collar snapped me out of it. Glowering at him, I lowered myself to my hands and knees and slowly began crawling toward the dais. Meanwhile, the crowd was cheering loudly, and had closed in around me. The disgusting blend of men and aliens were now hollering and whistling at me, pinching at my body and slapping my raised, jiggling ass as I passed by. I shot dirty glances at them as well, but it made no difference. One of the men lifted my rear skirt as I walked, exposing my entire rear and asshole, as well as my pussy, to the crowd, which they cheered louder at, causing me to receive about another 20 spanks on my sore, stinging ass cheeks as I slowly and degradingly crawled my way on my hands and knees to my vile Hutt master. I finally made it up onto his dais, and stared angrily up into his slimy, bloated face and said in a mocking soft, girly tone, "Master, your slave humbly asks that you please feed her with your plentiful benevolence." Though I was trying to act disobedient, my mocking tone had actually only made Jabba hornier. He exploded in laughter at my condition as I stood before him on my hands and knees, ass raised in the air behind me and breasts only loosely being held at bay by my stiff golden bra as the swung downward from my chest. I stayed in this position for another minute or so as his laughter subsided and Jabba looked down into my eyes and began to speak. "You may help yourself, slave, to your master's 'Plentiful Benevolence.'" he said, motioning toward his still vertically pointed tail, that was still glistening with the sheen from Saphira's cuntal juices. I looked at the dripping, erect tail and then back into Jabba's eyes, still from my crawling position. He only stared knowingly at me, so I turned back to face his tail, still on my hands and knees, took a deep swallow, steeling myself, and crawled up to it before raising myself on my knees before it so that my head was now level with the tip. I held my hands out at its sides, not touching it, but preparing for what was to come, biting my lip lightly as I did. I stayed there for a bit, watching Jabba's slime now mixing with the slave girl's juice, as my stomach rumbled again, and I sighed, took a deep breath, and then lowered my head and put his tail into my mouth as the crowd exploded in cheers.

I began to bob my head over his tail, swishing my tongue around in circular motions around the tip of his tail as I did so. I heard Jabba go "Aaah!" and could tell he was enjoying it. I now grasped it and began rubbing it with my hands as I sucked on the end, wrapping my lips around it. I continued to do this from my kneeling position for several minutes and then began to bring his tail farther into the back of my mouth, allowing the tip to brush against the back of my throat. I continued to do this for a while, before suddenly I felt Jabba's pudgy hand on the back of my head and felt him pushing my head down onto his pole. With his tail now entering my throat, I could feel my eyes bulging and my cheeks bulging as my throat attempted to reject his member. However, this, only stimulated Jabba and he pressed my head down further onto him. Tears began to stream from my eyes as Jabba laughed along with his men, drowning out the muffled groans coming from my mouth. "Gnnnuh-mmm-nng!" were the only noises that escaped my stuffed mouth as my arms waved ad my sides. I could feel something building in my throat as I began to gag on the thick appendage down there. I could feel the gag coming, pushing against Jabba's tail tip several times before Jabba released his grasp of my head as I spluttered my spit mixed with his slime and the juices of Saphira all down the front of my breasts, coughing as I released more thick gobs of saliva. No sooner had I taken two or three deep breaths did Jabba grab my head again and force me down on his tail once more. He held me there for another couple of seconds and then repeated this process several more times, by which point my recently fixed hair and makeup was once again all matted up, and looked a mess. I looked deliriously up at Jabba as he pressed my face down once more on his tail and when he released my head, he allowed me a short break.

I went back to obediently sucking his tail and teasing it with my tongue, deepthroating it on my own, which was much easier now that I had lubricated it with my own gagging onto its tip. The salty, briny taste of his slime mixed with my own saliva and the still remaining, slightly sweet taste of Saphira's ejaculations all filled my mouth. As I took his tail down my throat once more, Jabba asked, "Are you ready for your breakfast now, Princess?" as his hand once more grasped the back of my braided hair. I nodded my head as my mouth was currently opened wide and stuffed with his tail, to indicate my readiness. I could feel his tail begin to vibrate, and then expand in a bulge that traveled its way up from the base of his tail to the tip, where it exploded forth from the hole in the tip of his tail, shooting it down the rest of my throat and into my stomach. I reflexively swallowed to get down some of the blast that had squirted up backwards into my mouth. I could then feel the second batch coming, and kept myself ready to swallow, still with my head pressing down onto Jabba's tail without coming up for air. The second blast came, this one more powerful than the first, and it actually pushed my head off his tail by an inch or two, but as I swallowed almost immediately after the blast came, my head was soon back in its original place with Jabba's tail about 4 inches down the back of my throat. This blast did cause some of the cum to leak out the side of my mouth and trickle from my nostrils down onto Jabba's tail as the third blast came, which I managed to swallow most of it. Jabba relinquished his grasp on my head, and I took the opportunity to come up for air and lick up the cum that had escaped my mouth and had dribbled down around from my nostrils and lips. I licked my lips, lapping up the loose cum and swished it around in my mouth before swallowing it. _Hmm..._ I thought to myself as I swished the cum around my tongue. _Paddy frogs._ I thought as I recognized the distinct saltiness of the contents of the tank that Jabba's paddy frogs were kept in. I congratulated myself on once again being able to identify Jabba's food from the night before based on his semen the day after. However, my self-congratulating did not last long, as Jabba soon pulled my head back down onto his swelling tail for the second course.

This time, he did not put his tail down my throat, but rather just left the tip in my mouth. This was the flavorful course. I sucked obediently on his tail tip, massaging my lips around it as I lapped at the tip with my tongue. Soon it vibrated again and then shot a large volume of rancid seed into my mouth, filling it with the cum. He pulled his tip out and had me open my mouth to show the cum inside it. Pleased upon the sight of me "proudly" opening my mouth wide to show my master what a good job I had done, he motioned with his hand for me to swallow, and I closed my mouth and took a massive gulp, swallowing much of the cum except for a filmy residue on the roof and tongue and teeth of my mouth. I swallowed a bit more of the residue and opened my mouth again to my master and he said "Very good, Leia!" and laughed as he petted me on my head. Jabba then had me pleasure him some more with my tongue and then switched to me deepthroating him as he shoved his tip as far to the back of my throat as possible, before releasing my head off of his appendage for air and then doing it again.

He continued this for several rounds before pulling my slime-slathered face off of him and saying, "Ok, Princess, time for a BIG breath!" I obeyed and took a massive gulp of air, filling my lungs with oxygen before Jabba forced my head even farther down onto his appendage, with my lips now straining not to split against the massive stretching that Jabba's tail was forcing them to do. Gradually, I felt his tail convulse, and a thick, constant stream of cum began to shoot out from his tail and go directly down my gullet. My body involuntarily convulsed when the cum first began and then went rather limp as he just continued to fill me. I just kept trying to swallow, which had the effect of milking Jabba for even more sperm as he continued to fill me. Eventually, I could not swallow anymore and my body began to reject the stream of fluid. I could feel the pressure building in my esophagus and then felt it pushing very hard against Jabba's tail tip, which caused immense pain in my throat. Finally, Jabba pulled his tail free, still spurting a constant thick stream of cum, which meant that it not only filled my mouth once more but positively covered my face, sperming my eyes shut again, covering my nostrils, soiling my hair as it continued blasting me all the way down my front and leaving massive splatters of cum down my neck and all over my breasts, trailing down my stomach to just above the bottom of my costume and some of it landing on my exposed legs. I coughed, my body still rejecting the semen, and sputtered large, semi-congealed gobs of it down onto my already covered breasts.

"Look at me, Slave Leia," Jabba boomed. I looked up at him in his general direction, relying on echolocation to look in his direction because my eyes were currently spermed shut. Trying to make out his face through my blurred vision and mostly shut eyes, all I could see were slight colors coming through a thick, milky haze. As I looked in his direction, actually staring slightly off to the side of him, he spoke to me in a mocking voice. "Did you enjoy your breakfast, my slave?" "Yes, Master, your slave thanks her master for the wonderful sustenance he so willingly gives to his lowly pet human." I responded, again continuing with the stupid self-degrading responses I had been taught to give to avoid punishment. Jabba laughed at my response and said, "Well I am glad to hear that you enjoyed your meal. As a reward, after you clean off the rest of my tail, I will provide you with some refreshments." He said. "Thank you, Master!" I responded in my higher pitched, girly voice. "Your slave thanks you for the opportunity to worship your most wonderful tail." Jabba's cum-covered tail slapped me hard across the face, leaving yet more cum stains on my face but clearing a bit of the cum from my eyes. "You are to address me as 'Master,' Slave!" he boomed as I kneeled before him, terrified, rubbing my smarting cheek. "Yes, Master." I answered softly before turning to Jabba's dripping tail and lowering my head to it, still on my knees. I began licking it up and down the shaft, collecting the spare dribbles of cum that were streaking down his member. As I would lick up a trail of semen, I would then swallow it and continue to the next area that needed my attention. I finally finished cleaning Jabba's tail off with my mouth and wiped the cum out of my eyes and turned to look back up at my master.

"Very good work, slave." Jabba said. "Now you have earned yourself some refreshments a a little cleaning up." Jabba motioned for me to go off of the dais and walk toward Saphira and some other slave girls who now had sponges and buckets. The slaves removed my costume and scrubbed the ejaculate off of my body and face as another slave poured me a glass of Saphira's milk that had been collected earlier and was now chilled, which I drank awkwardly. Once I was cleaned, I was dressed again and returned to the dais.

Pod Races

Princess Leia enjoying the pod races.

The pod races on Tatooine are famous, one of the fastest and most violent races in the galaxy. Jabba the Hutt was attending them aboard his giant sail barge. A luxury cruiser that he used for travelling around Tatooine, it could host many guests and allow the Hutt to enjoy many of his luxuries.

 _By the time I went to the pod races I had been Jabba's slave for about a week. By now I knew what my role was all about and I was quietly enduring it until I was rescued._

Upon arrival at the races, they disembarked to watch from his main viewing chamber.

 _When we got into the main chamber two beautiful blue skinned twi-lek girls were offered to keep Jabba company for the races. He waved them away claiming that I was more than capable of keeping him satisfied,I was very embarassed._

 _Jabba yanked on my chain and had me press against him,"So how about we have a little bet on the races my pretty?" he asked me. Both his hands had began to wander around my body, by now I stayed in position despite nothing holding me there._

 _"What can we possibly bet on when you own me, master?" I asked, I called him master because he got very angry when I didn't, and the punishment was not pleasant._

 _"If I win, you will lose your clothes for a day and you will get on your hands and knees and beg me to take you." Jabba licked his lips at that thought, "If you win, Solo and the Wookie will be given a nice meal and some blankets to make their stay more comfortable."_

Jabba the Hutt celebrates the victory of Leia's pod.

 _'I agreed and I picked another pod. Jabba bet heavily on each one to win, the odds on mine were very high, he would make a nice sum of money if I was right._

 _I agreed to his deal for the sake of Han, I had already endured so much humilation and degradation at the hands of my grotesque captor, my little act of submission for losing would hardly make it worse._

 _For the first time in a week I enjoyed myself, and my pod eventually won the race. Jabba was at first furious that he missed out on my little strip routine but was pleased at the winnings he would make from a businessman he didn't like much. He pulled me close again and celebrated in the way he knew best, drinking and sex. The celebrations lasted until we returned back to his palace. By the end of it I was exhausted, he had drunk enough to fill a lake whilst having his fun with me, and I probably swallowed and otherwise took in about a gallon of cum as well._

We asked the Princess if she would ever see the pod races again and if this was her only experience remotely pleasurable whilst Jabba's slave.

 _I would like to see them again, I don't want to go as a Hutt's scantily clad escort though._ She pauses to think about the second part of the question. _I don't look back on the race fondly. Well, I did enjoy the race I won't lie, but you have to remember its not like I could just relax and enjoy it. Behind me is my cruel and dangerous master who has me chained to him, I'm always slightly on edge. Throughout the race he was also constantly harassing me and fondling me. He would also tease me with his tail poking my private areas throughout the race. Ultimately, Jabba brought me to the pod races not for my enjoyment and not just because he himself wanted to watch the races. He brought me to the races because it was another opportunity to humiliate me, as everyone at the arena could see that I, Princess Leia, was now the newest sex slave and play thing of Jabba the Hutt, and they could spread the news to add to my humiliation. Also, everyone in the arena could choose to watch Jabba grope and play with me throughout the race as it was a selectable camera option on their viewing pad. While it was pleasurable to watch the races, it was ultimately just another way Jabba could humiliate me, and I'm just grateful that he waited until after the races to penetrate me with his tail. It wasn't the only thing pleasurable about my experience there though, while I didn't want to, Jabba made sure I had a good time when we were having sex...and his dancers were impressive to watch. I mean, some things were interesting, eye opening and even entertaining but they weren't worth it._

Some Rescue!

Princess Leia resting before her powerful master.

It was two weeks since Leia's capture, early in the morning before her captor and his minions would awaken Jedi Master Luke Skywalker would soon be arriving.

Leia refers to the photo on the left: _That image sums up my experience entirely. By the second week I had adopted this pose when I was lying down. It was meant to be this submissive sexy pose, Jabba liked it and I found it quite comfortable which was all that mattered at the time. I rather liked it as well, for after two weeks as the Galaxy's most valuable slave girl, I was beginning to become a bit arrogant about my status, low as it was. I was one of the most desired women in the galaxy, I had a perfect body on display for everyone to see, and men (and women) from across the galaxy all wanted to own me._

 _By now I was halfway between the submissive creature Jabba wanted me to be and the spirited normal me. He was breaking me slowly and I was scared of him._

Leia notices a hooded figure approach the throne Luke Skywalker.

 _It was early in the morning, Jabba was asleep. It would be an hour at least until he woke up. As usual I was lying in front of his belly and being kept, as usual, on a short leash. I wasn't asleep, I was expecting Luke today or the next and my lifestyle meant I wasn't really tired, despite my body having been used by Jabba only five hours or so before. Surprisingly, it isn't that tiring when your entire daily schedule is dedicated to dancing, having sex with a giant Hutt, and lying around all day._

 _I noticed Bib walking towards a hooded figure, and I realised quickly it was Luke. He convinced Bib to allow him in and I instantly sat up as Bib went to awaken Jabba._

How was it seeing Luke after all this time?

Leia struggling to make eye contact with Luke.

 _'I couldn't look at him at first. I was so ashamed of what I'd become, at the time I hated myself for becoming this monster's obedient little pet. Looking back I realise I had no choice but to play the part._

 _I was relieved to see him. I could feel myself falling into this pit of submission and despair, but he gave me hope again. I also felt some anger with Luke. The first time we made eye contact, I tried to communicate this anger. I was trying to communicate how unfair and how easy Luke had it throughout the entire plan. Han and Chewie had spent two weeks in a nasty dungeon. Lando had to keep his undercover role so he wouldn't blow the whole operation. And I had had to spend the last two weeks fucking a gigantic, slimy slug. Luke had presumably just been completing Jedi training and here I was with 8 inches of Hutt tail inside my pussy, bucking my hips up and down until I was given the "privilege" of sucking him off and swallowing a good cup of his pungent, sticky Hutt semen. By the time Luke arrived, it had been 5 days since I had had any source of protein in my diet outside of the warm cum that I was force-fed when Jabba shot it down my gullet. I was also worried however, I knew Jabba would not be surrendering his new prized possessions to easily._

Did you share any words with Luke before Jabba woke up?

 _No. We both knew he was here to rescue us, and he was never going to say "Hey nice outfit!"._

 _I also made a decision not to talk, Luke did not need me distracting him and I respected the situation I was in. I also had a feeling that my master would not want me to speak in this situation. I trusted Luke implicitly. For now I was Jabba the Hutt's personal slave girl, I had no part in ths negotiation. If I butted into the conversation Jabba would of probably been angry and the situation could of got worse. As Jabba's personal slave girl, I was only to sit in front of my master as he conducted his business and distract his clients, which my current state of dress was already undoubtedly doing to Luke._

Jabba awakens violently, shocking his favourite pet.

 _Jabba wakes up really violently, and is quickly furious with Bib for allowing Luke in. I was scared when he was scolding Fortuna, one of the things I learnt was that it could be painful to be on the end of a leash when Jabba was angry._

 _Luke and Jabba begin talking, with Luke attempting to use his mind powers on Jabba. One of that powers limitations is that it doesn't work on the strong minded and Hutt's have a resistance to it anyway. So it had no chance on working on Jabba._

 _Jabba was loving the whole thing. Even I couldn't help but smirk at one point, when the mind trick doesn't work you just sound stupid. My arrogance was showing at this point as well. I was the most expensive woman in the galaxy, I kept telling myself to somehow make me feel better about the whole thing._

So by now you knew Jabba wouldn't be letting you escape?

 _I didn't really know when Luke first arrived, I thought it would be unlikely. Halfway through their chat I knew it just wasn't going to happen. Without being arrogant, I was the galaxies most valuable slave girl. I was young at twenty-two, I was good looking and I was a famous princess, Jabba would not let me escape his flabby grasp. I was far too valuable an asset, the last Princess of Alderaan and a slave of extraordinary beauty and sexual skills, I knew Jabba would not let me go as long as he had a say about it, as he had already turned down offers from other Hutts in the week prior._

Jabba the Hutt talking with Luke as Leia watches on helplessly.

 _Jabba was getting annoyed with Luke now, he was starting to pull and yank on my leash. He did that to annoy Luke and enforce his points. I imagine he also did it to remind me of my place._

 _Luke was remaining confident that Jabba would hand us over, and it was getting under Jabba's skin. He enjoyed a clash of wills, but he wasn't winning and that annoyed him. He yanked on my chain knocking me back as Luke approached the throne. Sparks were going to fly soon._

 _Oh no the Rancor!_

Leia trying to watch the action in the rancors lair.

Luke Skywalker attempted use of a gun had landed him in the Rancors pit. Jabba's in house form of entertaining execution, last used on the poor Oola.

 _I was yet to see this rancor in action. I had heard about it, people had warned me I could end up in there. When Luke fell down the pit part of me kicked into action and I moved forward. I quickly found the end of my short tether and the collar stopped me._

Leia struggling to watch Luke below.

 _The fight below was horrible, Luke nearly got eaten once and was running around the Rancor._

 _Up here the entire crowd cheered apart from me, Lando had to play the part. Jabba was making it hard for me too watch so I was clawing at my collar so I could actually breathe._

 _Finally Luke trapped the creature under a door and it died. The poor thing was better dead than living a starved confined life. Jabba was furious though, he yanked my chain back and choked me harder than he ever had before as he had Luke, Han and Chewie summoned for a new punishment. I don't think me laughing with joy had helped, and now I was seriously struggling to breathe._

 _"Master," I had managed to gasp. It got his attention and he slackened my chain as I inhaled as much air as possible._

02:04

 **Slave Leia & Jabba Loop 4**

Jabba punishes Leia after the Rancor's death by choking her until she begs for mercy

 _"Don't forget your place my pretty little pet." he said to me as his tail beat against the outside of my bare thigh, as if to tell me what I could expect to find inside of me after these events were over. He began pulling my chain again, we had a little battle as he moved me back into my position as Luke arrived with Han._

 _'Han called out for me, I responded "I'm here." I was silenced before I could reassure him further._

Jabba sentences Han Solo, Luke and Chewbacca to death, where they are to be dropped in the Sarlaac pit. A painful way to die, and a distance from the palace.

As you are hearing all this, what is going through your head?

 _I was terrified for them. I thought Luke might have a plan or something but I knew Jabba, and I knew there was a good chance that this was the end of the line._

The enslaved Leia helplessly watches her friends be sentenced to death.

 _I was also selfish with my thoughts, I did not want to spend the rest of my endangered life pleasuring a Hutt. I was twenty two, I had so much to offer the galaxy, instead my only skill that mattered was sex. I had gone from a figure that commanded respect and created sympathy for the Rebellion to a trophy whose purpose was to reflect Jabba's power. My mouth, which had previously inspired millions throughout the galaxy to become sympathetic to the Rebellion's cause was now used to suck off the tail and swallow the semen of a giant, grotesque Hutt. I had once been a symbol of all that is pure in the galaxy, but now I was a toy used for sex and other amusing games._

Jabba teases his pet human.

 _During the whole thing, C3 was explaining the execution, I was just forced to sit silently and watch it all happen._

 _Behind me Jabba pulled on my chain once, it was one of the ones that was meant to annoy me and remind me that I was a slave, not Han and Lukes friend. I remember it annoyed me so much, I wanted to punch Jabba... I decided against it however. He stroked my back as Threepio read his sentencing, reminding not only me but my friends that I was the property of a Hutt to be used for his pleasure. He also wanted to annoy me with the fact that I would soon be given pleasure from him despite my apparent detestation of him at that moment in time. This was definitely the lowest point in my enslavement. I just felt so much despair, as it seemed like Luke's plan, which didn't even seem that well planned out from my perspective, had failed. I was faced with the prospects of having to be Jabba's sex slave forever after Luke's rescue failed. I also felt let down by Luke. Lando had been undercover for almost a month, Han and Chewie were rotting away in a dungeon after Han had just woken up from Carbonite, and I had spent the last few weeks either half-naked or fully naked either dancing, seducing guests, or with a disgusting Hutt tail, tongue, or finger in either my mouth, ass, or pussy. Despite the obvious hardship that my friends and I had had to endure, Luke had only devised a simple plan that relied entirely upon his newly learned ability to use the Jedi mind trick. He also didn't even research to see if the Mind Trick worked on Hutts, and I'm not convinced it would have worked even if Hutts were susceptible to the mind trick. I also knew that Jabba's treatment of me would become much more cruel in the next few days._

Luke and Han are being dragged away what are you thinking then?

 _I just felt helpless. Jabba was laughing behind me and just pulled me back against his belly._

 _As I leaned back against the soft reptilian flesh of my master, I could not see how we were going to get out of this alive. My two weeks with Jabba had left me terrified of his intelligence and power._

 _I was also annoyed with my friends, they had almost completely ignored me. I just felt awful. Jabba had become horny after all this. As he stuck his tail inside me I was almost glad that he was doing this to distract me. As he pumped his tail in and out of my vagina, my walls making sucking noises around his tail as he penetrated me, Jabba described explicitly how he would break me after my friends were executed. There was nothing I could do except sob silently as I bounced up and down on my master's appendage. As my top was removed and my perky breasts bounced free to fall prey to Jabba's thrashign tongue, I knew that Jabba would keep me as his pet human for as long as I lived. I knew that I was at risk of falling down a slippery slope of despair if Luke and Han died, there was no doubt Jabba would break me if that happened._

 _After my friends were taken away, Jabba pulled me up against him and removed my bra, lashing his tongue out to lick my breasts. I offered no resistance as Jabba then removed the bottom of my costume and slithered his tail up around my thigh and between my spread legs and into my open pussy, where he began thrusting his thick ribbed tail into me. He sustained as long as he could, forcing me to experience 6 completely involuntary orgasms before he removed his tail. I obediently opened my mouth for him before he could ask and he shoved his tail down the back of my throat and grabbed the back of my head, forcing me down farther onto his tail, making me deep throat him. I finally gagged and spluttered all over myself as Jabba pulled out and sprayed his seed all over my nude front. Everything, my face, my hair, my tits, my stomach, crotch, legs and feet were all covered in warm, sticky, pungent and slimy greenish Hutt semen, but I didn't even care at that point._

A long day

 _The execution would happen the next day. Preparations were being made for it now. I eventually had the courage to beg Jabba to let me see Han and Luke one last time. He made me get on my knees and say "Please take me master." After he had sex with me he allowed me to see them._

We ask Leia how she convinced Jabba, as a sex slave, sex was not something she could bribe Jabba with.

 _He liked seeing me beg, especially for sex. For him it was a fair trade. after twenty minutes of rough, slimy, sex, I was given fifteen minutes. Jabba explained that I had been given three minutes for each time I came, and that was why I had been given fifteen._

 _I waited for them in the harem, Jabba was in the other room playing with his other girls. I smiled as Luke and Han entered the room, both were handcuffed behind their backs and Han was still blind. "Leia?" he called out._

 _"Yeah I'm here Han," I replied, I wanted to hug them both, "I would come over and hug you but Jabba doesn't like anyone touching me."_

 _"So you are his favourite then, I figured as much," said Han, "Where is the slime ball?"_

 _"In the other room, some of the girls are keeping him busy. How are you both?"_

 _'_ ** _Han shrugged, he still had his dry sense of humour, "I've been better. I'm just glad I cant see, I think my cells are a bit of a dump." He looked serious, "More importantly how are you doing?"_**

 _I didn't know what to say. Luke gave me a funny look, I think he was wanting me to keep Han calm, and I decided to keep my answer upbeat. "I'm fine, I won't lie the outfit and leash is a bit annoying, but I've been comfortable, warm and well fed. I'd be a horrible mess if Jabba had thrown me in the cell with you."_

 _It was an honest answer, I just left out how I felt, answers which would of caused serious concern for Han. Lando stood up, "Jabba has ordered me to take Captain Solo back to his cell. I will be back for you next Jedi." I wanted Lando to take Han so I could talk with Luke._

 _"I'll see you later Leia." he said with a grin on his face. Han was a confident man._

 _"You better," I warned him as he left. I turned my attention to Luke who had been silent. As I opened my mouth to speak he lifted his hand._

 _"I'm sorry Leia, I didn't realise Jabba would do this to you."_

 _I believed him, and I was in no mood for having an argument. "I believe you, I presume you have a plan for getting us out of this mess."_

 _He nodded, "I do, you'll know when it happens." He smiled, "I'm afraid you're going to have to put up with Jabba until tomorrow though."_

 _I laughed, "I've spent two weeks with him, one more day won't hurt me." I gave him a serious look, "Just make sure you get us out of here. My benelovent master is getting tiresome and quitting and can dangerous."_

 _He gave me a big grin, "Don't worry about it, I have it all sorted."_

 _Jabba pulled on my chain, I gave Luke a sad smile, "It seems my lovely master wants his favourite back... I'll see you tomorrow then."_

 _The curtain separating the room opened, revealing Jabba looking at me with a grin. "Why don't you show your friend how good you are my pretty, crawl to me."_

 _I gave him a dirty look, "Just do it Leia, it'll be over soon." said Luke who was now stood between two guards._

 _I sighed as I got onto my hands and knees and crawled to my captor as Luke watched on, I went as quickly as possible and was soon on the throne, "You're a pig." I spat at Jabba as Luke was taken away._

 _He gave me a big kiss, "Don't forget to call me master my pet."_

 _"You're a pig, master." I said angrily. How dare he humiliate me like that._

 _"Oh my pretty little thing, its adorable when you get angry. It makes me so very aroused." No points for guessing what we did next._

A Trip to the Sarlaac Pit

Jabba relaxed inside his Sail Barge, his luxury vessel for travelling Tatooine. On board the barge was Leia, who had been spared the same fate as her friends, her destiny was to remain as the great Hutt's personal sex slave. A role that few envied her for.

Princess Leia watches her friends from the Barge, only for Jabba to pine for his pets return to his side.

 _The trip was long and boring. Jabba wanted to make a day out of the whole execution. For the majority of the time I was sat with Jabba, who spent most of his time randomly talking with his men, I was actually relieved when he decided it was time for sex. That is how bored I was._

 _After that we lounged around for a bit, until finally I asked if I could go to the window. "Of course, but don't stray too far my pretty." It was a stupid command, the chain he loved keeping me on made that impossible._

 _It wasn't long until I felt a tug at my collar, I turned and looked angrily at Jabba as he called me back. Seeing my rear out of grasp probably made him want me back._

 _It wasn't long until he yanked the slave chain with a lot of force, forcing me to run back to his side. Pressed against him with Bib pushing me, he told me, "Soon you will learn to appreciate me."_

Jabba informing Leia that she will soon learn to enjoy his company.

 _'I didn't argue with him. It was a delusional thought, but that was often Jabba's thinking when it came to me and other girls. "Lets drink to our future my beautiful little pet."_

 _He forced me to drink from his glass, it was a strong vile drink, it suited Jabba._

 _We had an hour at least until we arrived at our destination, Jabba had me suck him off one last time before we arrived at the pit, promising me that we could experiment with my other hole after the execution. My desire for Luke to save us had just trebled._

 _As you know, I slay the beast and escape. This is my story of slavery._

 **Q &A**

 **Was it worth becoming Jabbas slave?**

Yes, it helped get Han out and the experience was great. Great in terms of motivating me and educating me on slavery. Now when I'm campaigning against it, I am no longer some rich girl, I am a former slave and I can talk about my own experiences which is a far more potent power.

I have used this experience to convince more people, important people, into abolishing slavery.

 **Obviously the whole experience was unpleasant, but what was the worst thing?**

Well the boredom was terrible, I wasnt a fan of my outfit either. The worst thing was the leash though, it was so frustrating being kept on one, a short one as well. It made me easy to control and I hated what it symbolised, my utter lack of freedom.

 **Some people might be surprised that it wasn't the sexual side of your slavery.**

I can see why, he was a grotesque monster who was forcing me into this world of slavery. Oola for example would probably say thats what she hated most, she chose death over it. For me I soon found it to be more of a welcome distraction, that and the dancing lessons were my only times I wasn't sat bored or horrified. Having to swallow his load afterwards was not fun, it was filling but not tasty. He made it pleasurable, his tail and hundreds of years of practice made him very good at it as well. And to be honest, at times I kind of got off on the whole premise of helpless little me, chained to this giant monster, being forced to suck, fuck and otherwise pleasure this massive, drooling beast. Don't get me wrong, I despised Jabba and resisted his advances as much as I could, but with the long stretches of horrendous boredom I endured the whole time, the whole sexual degradation thing could actually be an arousing distraction if I thought about it while I was bored.

 **What would you of done differently?**

I would of researched Jabba more thoroughly, at least then I wouldn't of been shocked when I found myself becoming his sex slave.

Whilst his captive i don't think there was much I would do differently, maybe become more obedient early on to avoid some chokings, but apart from that I think I endured it the best way possible.

 **If you could go back in time would you endure it again?**

Yes.

It wasn't a pleasant experience but for what I gained from it I would have no doubts about enduring that again if I went back in time.

Princess Leia is a truly remarkable woman. She has done so much and endured so much in order to rescue this galaxy.

Her strong stance against slavery has really strengthened the anti-slavery agenda.

This was the story of Princess Leia Organa, senator, princess, rebel leader and sex slave.

 **The End**


End file.
